Role Play Story
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is a Role Play story I'm making with another girl on and my MSN. Give it a look if you want and review too. Rated for future swearing. Title will change later on
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I don't want anyone bitching but this is a role play story I'm doing with a girl from MSN. We both agreed to put it on fanfiction so things will be out of character and weird with OCs. So don't complain**

* * *

Ashlen Baker, a new Day Class stupid, sat in a high branch of a tree that stood above a group of screaming girls. What they were screaming over she wasn't sure though she knew she'd find out soon. As Ashlen waited for those gates to open, she was reading a book

"KWAAAAAAAA" All the girls screamed and the vampires one the other side were starting to get a little annoyed. One of the vampires, Yuzuki Miyako, sighed as she heard the girls screaming get louder as the gate opened and she walked out to go to class with the others.

Ashlen looked up from her book when the girls' screaming seemed to get louder to look down at a group of students.

'So they are screaming over the vampire kids? Well I guess I can't blame them' She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. The vampires were one of the reasons Ashlen came to Japan in the first place; so she could study them and take note for an experiment she was doing. Though she wouldn't let them know she knew what they were.

**Vampires P.O.V**

"My, my. The girls seem a little louder than usual this evening." Takuma Ichijo said in whisper, only loud enough so that only his fellow vampires could hear him. Yuzuki, who stood beside him, looked at him.

"You know, I would just love to rip out their voice box. I mean what on earth are they trying to achieve?" Yuzuki asked in a pissed off, annoyed whisper. She shot Aido a small glare as walked By waving to the girls.

"Good morning Ladies" Aido said, grinning as he waved and the girls screamed even more at his cuteness. Ichijo chuckled, bringing the females attention back to him.

"Well, you can't do that Yuzuki you'll get into a lot of trouble." The male vampire said with a gentle smile. Yuzuki smirked and chuckled in response.

"Not if I blame it on you * Yuzuki said smiling at him teasingly. Takuma pouted though smiled softly at the same time.

"Kaname will never buy that. He knows I'd never hurt humans." He said with a snicker before looking up. A girl sitting in a tree caught his attention. "Hay, what is a girl doing up there?" he said and nodded with his head since pointing was rude.

"I'll blame Aido" Yuzuki said before she looked up to see a girl as well. "She's probably the new girl and didn't want to get trampled the hoard of fans." She said, shrugging since she thought it wasn't big deal.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

Ashlen was looking at the vampire that just called out to all of the girls. She rolled her eyes at him and the way the girls acted after he called out. Although, Ashlen had to admit that he looked cute. She also didn't notice she was being looked at by two of the vampires

**Vampire's P.O.V**

"Yeah, you can blame Aido." Ichijo said with a cute smile before looking at the girl again. "Huh. Is it just me or can you sense something weird about her?" He asked Yuzuki in a whisper. The girl nodded.

"Yea, I can sense it as well." She said as she looked back at the girl also.

The girl seem to finally sensed she was being looked at so she looked at the two vampires that were looking at for a moment. Then, sighing, she jumped from the tree and walked away.

"While it's clear she isn't a fan girl if she's walking away like that." Ichijo said with a soft smile. Yuzuki frowned and slightly.

"You seem a bit disappointed. " She said as she was looking at him through the corner of her eyes Ichijo frowned at the girl a little, confused by what the female vampire had meant

"Huh? Why would I be disappointed?" Takuma asked in a slightly confused tone

"I dunno. You tell me." Yuzuki said before she turned away from him slightly and continued walking into the school building. Takuma sighed before following her.

"I'm not disappointed, Yuzuki. I'm actually relieved. One less fan girl meant less screaming." The male vampire explained with a small smile. Yuzuki sighed softly

"I suppose you're right." Yuzuki agreed with a thin smile. Takuma smiled back and walked into the school with the ohers.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**~Yuzuki P.O.V~**

Yuzuki left class halfway through and headed outside. She was thinking about what she had sensed from that new girl. She defiantly something more than a human. Yuzuki stopped below some trees drawing an owl in the dirt making it come to life. Once alive it flew up onto a branch near one of the sun dorm windows. She then jumped into a near by tree to watch everything that would happen.

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**

Ashlen made her way back to her room in boredom. As she walked she remembered the two vampires that had looked at her. The blond was kind of handsome, though she wasn't attracted to him. She wasn't sure about the girl though. When she got to her room, Ashlen sat on the sill of her window, her legs hanging outside, as she wrote in a small black note book. It was her notes on everything she knew about vampires

Ashlen suddenly heard something and she looked up when she saw a pitch white owl. She smiled at it, closing her book and tossing it back into her room behind her.

"Hello, there." She called out to the window and held out her arm to tell the owl he could sit on it. The owl flew over and sat itself onto her arm. Ashlen smiled at the bird warmly. "Hay there. Now, are you a girl or a boy?" She asked the owl as she pet it near it's beak. The owl looked at her, blinking, before it replyed.

"I'm a girl." It howted in a female's voice. Ashlen's smile grew a little.

"Alright, do you can a name?" She asked as she was still stroking the bird's feathered cheek.

"No, I don't." she answered, shaking her bird's head from side to side

Ashlen smiled a little more. "Do you mind if I try giving you a name then?" She asked, hopefully. Giving animals names was a hobby of Ashlen's, something she really enjoyed.

"No, I don't mind. Go for it." The owl said plainly as if she didn't really care. Ashlen looked at her, studying her feathers before smiling.

"How about Blizzard?" Ashlen asked with a soft smile. She felt that the name fit the owl really well. The owl nodded, seeming happy with her new name. Ashlen smile contently and she pet down the owl's back. Blizzard looked at Ashlen.

"How is it that you can speak to me?" She asked in confusion. I mean it wasn't every day you came across a human that could talk to animals. Ashlen smirked softly at the question.

"It's just one of my many gifts." Ashlen said, saying gives instead of powers in case of powers just to be on the safe side. For all she knew this owl could be the pet of a vampire and tell on her.

"So are you human then or...." Blizzard asked and trailed off. Ashlen smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, I'm considered a human. I'm just human girl with strange gifts." Ashlen said with a smile. Blizzared shook her head.

"Oh, okay" She said, shifting her waite on Ashlen's arm a little.

"Why do you ask?" Ashlen asked as she motioned for the owl to sit on her shoulder since her arm was getting sore.

Jjust curiosity I suppose. It's not everyday you find a human with the ability to talk to animals." She answered as she leapt up onto her shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm sort of a one of a kind. It can be really lonely at times." Ashlen said with a sad sigh and smile. Blizzard turned it's head sideways in a confused manner

"Aren't there more like you?" She asked. Ashlen shook her head before stopping in thought. "Well kind of, in a way, but no, not really." Ashlen said with a sad look. Blizzard stayed silent but rubbed her head against Ashlen's face. Ashlen smiled slightly and nuzzled back slightly.

"Thanks for that." She said gently before yawning tiredly. Blizzard looked towards the window before leaping onto the ledge. Ashlen smiled softly before swinging her legs back into the room. She stood up and walked over to the bed.

"I'm going to get some rest. You can do what you want; stay or go I really don't mind." Ashlen said to the owl before laying on her bed. Blizzard looked at her

"OK, bye" She said, turning around before she flew out the window. Ashlen nodded before closing her eyes and waiting for herself to fall asleep.

Yuzuki watched as her owl flew back to her. Blizzard sat on the ground beside her where she as drawn.

"Did you find anything out?" She asked the bird, jumping down from the tree. The bird nodded her head.

"She can talk to me..... she also gave me a name" The owl answered, ruffling her feathers. Yuzuki tilted her head to the side slightly .

"Huh, really? What did she name you then?" She asked, curious.

"She named me Blizzard." The owl answered, smiling the way owls smiled. Yuzuki smiled back. also liking the given name.

"Well Blizzard why don't you go spread your wings and get some food. Then come back to my room." Yuzuki ordered as she walked back to the Moon Dorms.

"Sure thing." The owl said, flapping her wings before talking flight and flying away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3  
_**

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**

The next day, in the late after noon, Ashlen was in the library working on some homework in boredom. She rather be doing something else right now though needed to get her work done.

"Yea that's the point Aido why would I ever need to know something like that?" The voice of a female said

"You do need to know it even if it is pointless." Aido said in reply

"I'm sure I can live without it." Aido said back as he and a girl walked into the library. Ashlen lifted her head to look at the two kids that came into the library. Seeing as they were vampires from the Night Class she kind of stared at them for a small while. She think she heard of them. Aido Hanabusa and Yuzuki Miyako.

Suddenly, as if they felt being watched, the two vampires looked over to her and Ashlen looked away right what to get back to her homework, sighing in was pretty easy seeing as math was one of her best subjects. Ashlen was just a little bored with it. She could then hear the two vampires walking near her.

"So, are you're the new girl?" The boy Ashlen figured his name was Aido asked. She had known his name thanks to the screaming fan girls of the other day. Ashlen nodded.

"Yes I am." She said without looking up. Ashlen didn't want risk getting caught in their vampire charm. She knew people could get hypnotized and that's make it easier for the vampire to feed from you. Yet she wasn't 100% sure that was true.

"So do you have a name?" The boy asked again, still smiling. Ashlen sighed softly and nodded again.

"My name is Ashlen Baker, and before you ask, no I'm not Japanese. My home land is in Canada." Ashlen said and looked up since she finished her homework. If she didn't look up for no reason she thought she'd be rude. Aido smiled at her once again

"Ahh what a beautiful name." Aido flirted and Ashlen saw Yuzuki looked at him with a small glare.

"If she didn't scream with the pack of animals yesterday she's not going to go crazy over you now." Ashlen heard her hiss in an annoyed whisper. Ashlen sighed and rolled her eyes secretly as she stood up.

"Thank you for the comment but I need to go do something now." She said before picking up her work and putting it in a small bag. She then walked to the far side of the library to look for something that she needed. The male vampire followed her.

"What you looking for? Maybe I can help." He offered Ashlen with yet another smile Ashlen sighed silently again before looking at him, frowning a little to keep back the blush. He was really cute, she couldn't deny that.

"I'm looking for a couple of certain books. One for a book report and one to read when I'm bored." Ashlen lied and scanned book titles. She couldn't tell him the truth since the truth had to do with vampires, and he _was_ a vampire

"So what are the books called?" Aido asked ignoring the fact that she sounded like she didn't want to talk to him. The girl shrugged her shoulders

"I'm not sure; though I'll know it when I see it." Ashlen answered, getting a little uncomfortable. It was a book on vampires she was looking for and it felt uncomfortable letting a actually vampire know that. Yuzuki walked up to Aido and grabbed his ear, dragging him to the door .

"Come on Aido, stop annoying the girl and let her het back to doing whatever it she doing." The female said, sounding really annoyed.

Ashlen sighed slightly in relief before walking to where she knew the vampires books are. She also picked at a random fiction book to read when she got bored. She then went to the librarian to check them out.

**~Yuzuki/Aido's P.O.V~**

Yuzuki dragged Aido back by the ear all the way to the Moon Dorms. She only stopped once they got to the lounge like area. Yuzuki then let go of Aido's ear.

"Geez, Yuzuki, what was that for?" He asked, pouting as he rubbed his sore ear. She glared back at him a little, rolling her eyes

"I wish you would stop acting like that when ever you see a Day Class girl; it's rather annoying. Besides, she obviously didn't want to talk to you." Yuzuki answered with a sigh. Aido pouts as he crossing his arms.

"She was just shy. She's new after all." He said with a shrug and smiled again.

"Oh yea she unbelievably shy" Yuzuki said in sarcasm, rolling her eyes. Aido pouted again and started to walk away before stopping.

"Hay, we never got what we needed from the library." He reminded her. Yuzuki looked annoyed.

"Uggh whatever we'll get it some other time." Yuzuki said as she started to head up stairs to her room.

"Or I can go back for it now." Aido said and turned around to leave through the door. Yuzuki looked back at him.

"If your thinking of speaking to the girl again I'll advise you not to." She warned him and Aido rolled his eyes with a sigh

"She might not even be in the library even more." Aido pointed out before stepping out the door. Yuzuki sighed before continuing her way to her room

**~Aido/Ashlen's P.O.V~**

Aido was walking back to the school to get what he needed in the library while Ashlen was now outside and taking her time to get to the Sun Dorms. It wasn't night yet so she didn't have to rush herself. She was reading one of the vampire books as she walked, trying to get new info.

Aido stopped walking as he spotted Ashlen walking towards the Sun Dorms. He then smiled to himself as he walked towards her. Ashlen didn't notice Aido was walking after her. She was reading one of the vampire books as she walked. Aido walked up behind Ashlen, smirking a little to himself.

"I see you found what you where looking for." Aido said close to her ear. Ashlen jumped in surprise and the book went flying from her hands. She turned around to look at Aido.

"You scared me." She said, blushing a little from feeling embarrassed. Aido ignored her statement as he turned his gaze to the book, picking it up.

"Vampires." Aido said before looking at , Ashlen grabbed the book from him, hugging it to her chest.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, still embarrassed. Aido grinned.

"Of course not. I'm just curious as to why you would be reading a book about vampires." Aido said, smiling. Ashlen began to get a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"Is there something wrong with a girl finding vampires interesting?" Ashlen asked, feeling uncomfortable since she was talking about this to a vampire while she pretended not to know what he was.

"No it's just not everyday you find someone studying this kind of thing. Are you studying about vampires for any particular reason?" The male vampire asked with a sneaky smirk. She was reading about his own kind and he was interesting to know why.

'Geez, is he always so nosy?' Ashlen thought in annoyance before shrugging. "Just finding out different facts. Different books and movies say different things." She answered, hiding her annoyance from her voice. Aido smiled and nodded, agreeing with her.

"So, do you believe in vampires Ashlen?" he asked, smirking smiled thinly back at him.

"Maybe. You never know what is out there in the world." Ashlen said before starting to walking away towards the Sun followed her**.  
**

"And what do you believe is out there?" He asked, still smirking. Ashlen smiled a little more.

"Ghosts for one thing." Ashlen said, smirking a little as she walked the path to the Sun Dorms. Aido continued to follows her.

"You sound as if you've had first hand experience" Aido stated and Ashlen cant help but laugh.

"Well, my house back in my hometown is haunted, so yeah, I have had experience." She said, smiling as she remembered the ghosts that lived in her house. Aido raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't sound scared. I find that really surprising." Aido seemed to comment though was a little confused.

"Why would I be scared? It's not like the ghosts are dangerous." Ashlen said, shrugging as she stopped right outside the Sun Dorm gates

"Not many people believe that though, do they?" Aido asked, smiling as he shrugged his own shoulders.

"No, they don't, but so what? I'm not like others. I'm my own person." She said, rolling her eyes

"Really thats very interesting. I'll have to add that to the list of things I like about you." Aido said with a flirting smirk. Ashlen sighed deeply, trying to control her blushing.

"You just _met_ me. Anyways, I have to go." She said, feeling her heart speed up since she was starting to get caught into his vampire's charm. She then walked through the gates onto Sun Dorm areas Aido smirked as her watched her disappear from view before a look of fear replaced it as he finally remembered what he forgot to do.

When Ashlen was finally far enough in the Sun Dorm's area, she finally let herself blush as she headed to her room.

'Stupid vampire charm.' She thought, annoyed at Aido for flirting with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4  
_**

**~Yuzuki's P.O.V~**

Yuzuki walked out of her bathroom in a Black tank top and shorts as she was drying off her hair. Her skin still had a faint red glow to it from the heat of the water from her bath. There was a sudden knock on the door and when Yuzuki answered it, Takuma Ichijo.

"Hello Yuzuki. Kaname wanted me to tell you he wants you to go into town to hunt a level-E." He said with a friendly smile. Yuzuki looked annoyed.

"You're kidding me, right? I just got out the shower." She complained, showing her still slightly wet hair as if to prove her point. Ichijo sighed.

"Sorry Yuzuki, but mostly everyone else is busy but you can take anyone that is free with you" Takuma said with another smile. That made the female vampire smile.

"Great your free right? Good, give me a minute and I'll be ready." Yuzuki asked but didn't give the boy time to answer as she started to head into her frowned.

"I'm sorry Yuzuki but I need to work with Kaname right now. He's making me do some paper work since he doesn't want to work on all of them." He said sadly with a small, sorry smile. The girl sighed

"I can't believe this. Fine go tell our lord and master I'll be leaving soon " Yuzuki's voice WAS laced with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes**. **Takuma smiled slightly.

"I think Shiki or Aido might be free." He said before walking down the hall

"Yea thanks." Yuzuki called out to the boy before she left her door open to go look for Shiki. She went downstairs to find that Shiki was in the Moon Dorms lounge. It looked like he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Yuzuki leaned against the top of the stairs leading down into the lounge and summoned a bit of ice melting. It whick, causing the water to go all over ShikiShiki jumped off the couch with a startled yell. He turned around to look at Yuzuki with a slightly pout glare.

"You're mean, Yuzuki.* He said, once again looking bored. Yuzuki grinned back

"Yep and I love every second of it. Now hurry up and get dried off; we have a level-E to hunt down in town." Yuzuki said though still didn't seem happy about sighed in annoyance before walking to his room to change before going back to Yuzuki.

"Fine. I'm ready to go now" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking like he couldn't give a care in the nodded at him**  
**

" Great. Lets go then." Yuzuki walked down the stairs taking a long coat of one of the couch's she had left there earlier and put it on hiding her tank top and shorts from view she put her hair up into a ponytail her bangs falling down against her forehead then longer bangs falling down both sides.

"Lets go get this over with." Shiki said in a bored, annoyed tone, walking out the door. Yuzuki nodded in agreement.

"Yea." Yuzuki said and followed him out the door. Shiki followed Yuzuki, frowning in annoyance. Soon the two vampires were walking into town

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~ **

Ashlen was walking through town, wearing a cloaked hood as she looked around. She knew it was dangerous but she needed to look for a Level-E so she could study him**. **Ashlen jumped up onto the top of a building and looked for a vampire to study. She was glade her cloak was midnight blue so she was almost invisible**.  
**

Sudden bright red eyes glowed through the darkness of the town. Even from where she was Ashlen could see that the owner of these pair of eyes had a crazed look on his face. The vampire man stopped walking as he pasted the building Ashlen was on smelling the scent of another person. She stepped back a little on the building in hope it'd keep him from sensing her. When she moved it looked more like a moving shadow.

Ashlen watched as the Level-E turned around a few times before looking up to where she was. She knew he was trying to look for where her scent was coming from.

'Hmmm, I wonder how much human sense he has left?' Ashlen thought and continued watching him, wondering if and when he'd spot then saw the crazed look on his face deepen and the vampire leap up onto the rooftop.

'Crap, he knows I'm here.' Ashlen thought as she jumped backwards to distance herself from him. The level-E landed on the rooftop and his gaze fell on Ashlen right before he pounced at her like a wild animal.

Ashlen dodged the vampire's attack as she grabbed his arm at the same time. She quickly flipped the vampire over her shoulder and onto his back. The Level-E growled at Ashlen in anger as he quickly got back to his feet, snarling.

"If you value your life you'll stop your attack and back down." Ashlen said in only above a whisper threat. She hated to kill though she might not have a chance. The Level-E ignored her as he once again charged at, baring his sighed and kept dodging the vampire.

"I really have no interest in getting my blood sucked, Mr. vampire." She said as she jumped onto an even higher building that was next to the one she was saw that the vampire had stopped, looked at her though he did not follow looked behind her and frowned behind her hood. She felt a little sorry for this man. He would surely be killed in no time at all.

Ashlen then noticed that the vampire was about to pounce her again though he stopped as if he noticed something else. She looked down to see it was two incoming vampires, different from the Level-E that attacked. Though the Level-E seemed to be leaving her alone for now.

**~Yuzuki's P.O.V~**

Yuzuki sighed in annoyance. "Can someone please tell me what I'm doing out here again?" She asked as she and Shiki walked in the streets of the town. Shiki shrugged in boredom

"I'm guessing Kaname-Sama has something to do with it." Shiki said in a tone that said it was obvious and that he could care less.

"And why do i have to be _my_ time?! I have more important things to be doing right now." The girl continued to complain. Shiki just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Shiki said and yawned deeply in boredom. Yuzuki looked back at Shiki.

"Ugh whatever lets just get this done get some ice cream and head back." She said, still clearly annoyed. Shiki nodded.

"Sound good with me." Shiki said and became alert for the x-human vampire. Yuzuki growled slightly.

"Damn this is boring. Where is that damned X-human?" Shiki growled lightly, clearly annoyed. Yuzuki looked at him with an raised eye brow. Was had been able to sense the Level-E ever since they entered town. Now that she and Shiki were a little deep into town that sense was a lot stronger.

Yuzuki stopped as she sensed something else near the level-E and out of the corner of her eye she saw the vampire looking at something that looked like some kind of shadow before he looked at her and looked up at the level-E and glared. He didn't attack right away, he was waiting to see what the lower case vampire would do.

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**

Ashlen saw Yuzuki look at her but she still didn't move. She knew if she moved the vampires would know that she wasn't a shadow but a person. She noticed that the female vampire seem to ignore her as she jumped onto the roof, behind the level-E. Ashlen then watched hte female use some kind of ice power and the Level-E was stuck to the Level-E hissed angrily as he struggled.

"Release me you stupid aristocrat." The x-human hissed in anger. Even in the dark Ashlen could see the

"Oooh number one bravery prize goes to the Level-E. He dares to order me around." Ashlen heard the female say as she watched her melt the ice in her hand turning around to waving her hand in the air.

"He's all your, Shiki. I'm not getting myself dirty when I only just got out the shower." She shouted to her male partner. Ashlen looked down to the boy to see him roll his eyes and make a whip with his blood from his finger. Ashlen looked away and quickly jumps from the building. She then ran in the shadows back to the school.**  
**

**~Yuzuki's P.O.V~**

Yuzuki lets her gaze follow Ashlen, who she finally recognized by scent, before turning away

"Hurry up Shiki. I want my ice cream." Yuzuki said, whining childishly. Shiki sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Shiki said before lashing his whip at the vampire, killing it. Not wasting a second, Yuzuki turned around and grabbed Shiki's arm to drag him off to get her ice cream. Shiki just sweat dropped though he felt to lazy to pull away so he let Yuzuki drag him. When they go there, Yuzuki let go and happily starting ordering vast amounts of Ice creams all in different flavors.

"I think I'm going to get normal chocolate.' Shiki said in boredom , not even remotely surprised over the amount of ice cream the girl was getting. Yuzuki picked up her ice creams and headed to the door. Once she got there, she turned round to look back at the male.

"Why Shiki I didn't know you could be so generous. Of course you can pay." Yuzuki said with a huge smirked smile on her face.Shiki glared a little before paying for the ice cream. The two vampires then left to go back to school.**  


* * *

**

**Hay. on a side note, if you like the manga Blood Kiss please read my Trust Me story. It's about a slave girl and Alshu.**

**Also, if you like Aido/Sayori(yori) stories, please read and review Don't Betray Me**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Ashlen sighed once she got back to school. She took off her clock and stuffed it into a small bag she kept her notebook in, Ashlen then walked to her dorm, looking over her new notes as she walked.**  
**

"Ashlen, what a surprise to see you out here at night." A voice behind her said. Ashlen once again jumped in surprise though this time held onto her book better. She looked behind her to see Aido said standing beside his cousin.

"Damn, do you make scaring people a hobby of yours?" Ashlen asked in embarrassment from being scared like that. She saw that Kain was only standing there, watching what was happening, though a thin smile was seen as though he liked her statement. Aido grinned, walking up to Ashlen. Ashlen frowned a little and took a step back.

"If you don't mind, I think I should get back to my dorm before I get into trouble." Ashlen said, feeling a little nervous since she wasn't sure what the vampire would do.

"Ahhh but Ashlen. you only just got here." Aido pouted childishly and deeply Ashlen's scent. Ashlen only frowned slightly.

"Hanabusa......." Kain called saw him giving Aido a 'don't do it' look.

"Actually I was just heading back." Ashlen said, feeling her heart pick up speed. She wasn't really scared but she was beginning to get trapped in his vampire charm. Aido smiled cutely

"Then allow me to escort you back to your room." He offered, holding out his hand. Ashlen looked at it for a second but looked away. Aido seemed pout to pout about that.

"Hanabusa, we aren't annoyed in the Sun Dorm areas." Kain said from behind Aido. He knew Aido wouldn't listen to him ether way but it was at least a way to try keep out of trouble. Hanabusa ignored Kain and only paid attention to Ashlen.

"I can make it back on my own." Ashlen said, taking a few steps backwards. "Bye." She said before turning around to walk away. Aido ran to catch up with her putting a arm around her shoulders.

"Why Ashlen I couldn't possibly let you walk back alone at night. You never know what dangers could be lurking about a this time." Aido looked at her smirking. There was a little hint of red in his eyes but only a little so it was hard to notice**. **Ashlen frowned, blushing in embarrassment.

"Right, I think I _do_ know what would be out here at night............ Also can you please let go of me?" Ashlen asked after a small pause, a little uncomfortable. Aido only ignored her as he started to lead her in the direction of the Sun Dorms. Ashlen got annoyed and it helped make her less nervous.

"I said let go of me." she said, using the her hand that wasn't holding her book to peal his arm away. "I have problems against being touch." She mumbled now much calmer. In other words she was a really shy girl. Aido blinked a few times and was about to speak when he remembered Kain behind him. Though when he looked the other vampire wasn't there. Aido pouted as he noticed his cousin gone but then smirked turning back to Ashlen.

"It would seem it's just me and you now." He grinned at her. Ashlen smiled back at him lightly.

"Actually, it's just going to be you. I'm going to my room to catch up on some last minute homework." Ashlen lied. It was actually to take more notes on vampires but she couldn't let him know that. Aido continued to smile at her.**  
**

"That doesn't mean I can't walk back with you." He said cutely. Ashlen smiled.

"Actually, according to the school rules, you can't enter the Sun Dorms." Ashlen smiled thinly. Aido stared at Ashlen before smiling again.

"Well then i guess I'll have to see you some other time." He farewelled, waving a hand

".............. OK then." Ashlen said after a small moment of silence. She turned around and walked through the Sun Dorm gates and walked to her room.

**~Aido's P.O.V~**

Aido continued to look after her before turning around to head to the moon dorms. When he got there he say that Kain was leaning against the doors waiting for him.

"What did you do once I left?" He asked, arms crossed and frowning. Aido knew that his cousin though he did something bad so he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing" He answered innocently, shrugging his shoulders. Kain narrowed his eyes a little.

"Should I really believe that?" Kain asked, knowing Aido had a bad habit of getting into trouble. Aido glared a little.

"Honestly I did nothing is that so hard to believe." Aido said slightly annoyed. Kain studied Aido before sighing.

"While, you do get into trouble a lot so you can't blame me from thinking that way."Kain stated and Aido pouted for the hundredth time that night. Kain only rolled his eyes.

"You know that pout doesn't work on me." Kain said before heading into the Moon Dorms

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**

Ashlen walked to her room, getting a pen to write something down in her book

"Vampire do in fact have personalities. How do I know this? A male vampire keeps flirting with me."Ashlen finishes her notes and opens her window before climbing into her bed.**  


* * *

**

**Hay. on a side note, if you like the manga Blood Kiss please read my Trust Me story. It's about a slave girl and Alshu.**

**Also, if you like Aido/Sayori(yori) stories, please read and review Don't Betray Me**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6  
_**

** ~Blizzard/owl's POV.~  
**

The owl, Blizzard that Yuzuki had summoned before still hadn't returned to her and had been watching Ashlen all night. She flew through the opened window and landed softly on the bed. She saw that the black note book the girl always wrote in was under her bottom pillow. Blizzard hoped a little closer to the girl's head, stopped the book was sticking out a little.

The girl seemed to feel the slight tugging and the human groaned in her sleep as she turned to her other side. When the human girl moved, it took pressure off the book and made it easier for Blizzard to take it. She hovered in the air and gripped the book in her claw, gently pulling it out.

Yet the girl still seemed to feel it and she turned her head the other way once again. Blizzard hesitated for a moment before dragging it out fully and flying out the window to go to Yuzuki's room.

**~Yuzuki's P.O.V~**

"Yuzuki, I got the note book the girl is always writing in." a female's voice called before there was a tapping on the window. Yuzuki looked up from her work to look at her widow. Outside she saw the owl she drew a few days ago. She got off her bed to walk over; opening the window to let her bird in before going to sit down flew to her bed and dropped the book in front of her.

"That girl is always writing in this." She said as she sat herself on the bed. Yuzuki marked the page of the book she reading and picked up the note pad opening it to the first page.

**_"I'm going to go to Japan since i heard that's were 1000's of vampire's live. it's the perfect place to excrement on my Vampire Cure. If I can study them, figure them out, I can find out how to make it work 100%" _**

Yuzuki kept reading until she halfway through

** _"Damn it. I still need to figure out some things. Making this cure is really hard. It takes up to a month. I also found out that if normal vampires take the cure, they will die."_**

Yuzuki sighed closing the note pad

"I'll continue reading tomorrow or later. Maybe when everyone is asleep." Yuzuki said as she then got up from her bed to leave her room and walk down the hall.

**~Ichijo's P.O.V~**

Ichijo yawns slightly, tired from the night of helping Kaname with paper work; more like the paper work that was pushed into him. He kept walking and smiled when he saw Yuzuki walking his away.

"Hello, Yuzuki." Ichijo greets her as gets close enough to her. The girl looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Hey, is everyone back from class?" She asked and Ichijo nodded with a smile

"Yes, everyone just got back. How was the Level-E hunting today?" he asked, crossing his arms in a friendly matter.

"Booooring. But on the bright side I got ice cream " she answered with a huge smile on her face and Ichijo chuckled.

"Did you make Shiki pay again?" He asked with a smile

"Yea why spend my money when I can spend his?" She asked with a sly grin**. **Ichijo chuckles some more.

"I thought it was Aido's money that you liked to spend." He said and snickered childishly. Yuzuki grinned as she also crossed her arms.

"Well that's even better especially his reaction. You'd think now he'd know better. He should really leave the shop before me; then again I do have his credit card" The girl said with a smirk. Ichijo smiled at her softly as he chuckled.

"He'll notice that it's gone sooner or later." He said with a soft grin

"Soooo where were you heading before I came out?" Yuzuki asked as she was rocking back and forth on the heels of her nodded, suddenly feeling and looking really tied.

"I was in my room. Kaname pushed more paper work on me than I thought he would; I don't even want to read before I go to sleep." Ichijo complained lightly as he sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Wow that bad huh? I feel sorry for you. Personally, if i were you, I'd just shove it all back in his face." Yuzuki said as she put her hands behind her head to stretch smiled nervous like.

"Well, Kaname is one of my oldest friends so I don't want to do that to him." Ichijo said in gentle tone as he sighed softly. The girl shrugged.

"Suit yourself but when you die because you overworked yourself don't say i didn't warn you." She said, more teasing joking than being serious.

"While I'd be dead so I wouldn't even hear you say it." Ichijo said with a childish smile. Yuzuki chuckled.**  
**

"Well I guess I'd have too find someway to revive you then." She responded, also smiling.

"I'll look forwards to it." Ichijo said with a small laugh. Yuzuki returned the small laugh and smile.

"While I'm going to go to my room before Kaname wants me to do something else." Ichijo said, waving as he started to walk off.

"I suppose I shouldn't keep you from your sleep then. Good idea. Night or morning or oh whatever bye " Yuzuki waved back at him as he headed to his room

"Good night." Ichijo called back, walking into his room

**Yuzuki's P.O.V**

Yuzuki continued to where she going , the kitchen to get a glass of water then back to her room and picked up Ashlens diary again to continue reading through it

_**"I'm just about ready to test out my cure. I just need to study some x-humans. This cure will demend of how much human blood the person still has" **_It was dated a few nights ago

Yuzuki flicked to the last page and continued to read laughing lightly

_**"Vampire do in fact have personalities like normal humans. How do I know this? One keeps flirting with me. It's kind of annoying though he is kind of cute" (Last part added in before book was taken)  
**_

Yuzuki placed the book down and grabbed a pen; adding a little comment of her own **_"god help you if you say that out loud"_**

Yuzuki placed the note pad down besides Blizzard so she could take it back to Ashlen's room and left her room once again**. **Blizzard woke up from her sleep and took the book back to Ashlen's room. She just dropped the book on the floor and flew out to go back to her master.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7  
_

**Ashlen's P.O.V~**

Ashlen was sitting at the fountain's edge as she read more of the vampire book. She hadn't even noticed that her notebook was on the floor of her dorm room instead of under her pillow. The girl was so caught up in her book she was barely blinking let alone notice the people around her while she turned another page.

**~Yuzuki's P.O.V~**

Yuzuki, who couldn't sleep and who was bored, walked out of the moon dorm gates to heading over to the school building. On her way there, the vampire girl noticed the new Day Class girl. The very same one that her owl and took the note book from.

Yuzuki walked over to Ashlen and stood in front of her, waiting to be noticed. When the human, or a witch from what Yuzuki figured from after reading the note book, didn't look up from reading, she sighed.

"You're Ashlen, right?" She asked, causing the girl to jump backwards into the water and her book went flying to the ground. Yuzuki couldn't help but burst out in laughter since it was try so unexpected and comical. When Ashlen resurfaced she saw it what that Yuzuki vampire girl; and she was laughing at her.

**~Ashlen/Yuzuki P.O.V~**

"That was not funny." Ashlen said with a pout on her face as she climbed out of the water.

"It was to me." Yuzuki said as she still laughing lightly "That really brightened up my day." She added with a pleased grin on her lips. Ashlen rolled her eyes in an annoying matter.

"Gez, I'm glade I could help." Ashlen said in sarcasm while she squeezed the water from her hair Yuzuki held out her hand to help pull her out of the fountain. Ashlen just looks at her kind of weirdly.

"No thanks" She said and stepped out of the fountain. "Was there something you wanted?" She asked as she picked up her book. Yuzuki looked at the book before back at Ashlen.

"You do know you're not aloud to leave school grounds especially at Night, right?" She asked and Ashlen frowned in confused at Yuzuki even though she knew what she was talking about. Though she just couldn't let her know the truth.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she sat back down on the fountain, pretending to know nothing. Yuzuki glared at her.

"You know I could spend all day here and tell you all that you 'mysteriously forgot' last night but then that would be a waste of my time" She said while holding her hands to her hips. Ashlen rolled her eyes as she stood up,

"Mind your own business why don't you?" She asked in annoyance. Yuzuki looked at her and laughed.

"That was my business" She grinned at the human.

"My business is not your business." Ashlen said with an annoyed glare. Yuzuki crossed her arms with her own small glare.

"That Level-E last night _was_ my business and it was obviously yours too now I just wanna know why" Yuzuki tried to reason with the Day Class girl. Ashlen rolled her eyes as she turned around to being walking away.

"I don't have to answer that." She said as she walked to the school building. Yuzuki only sighed before asking.

"Will it work?"Yuzuki called out softly, loud enough for the leaving girl to hear it. Ashlen frownedand stopped walking to look back at the girl behind her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly confused.

"The cure I just wanna know if its gunna work." The vampire girl asked, looking serious. Ashlen looked at the girl in surprise

'How...... how does she know?' She thought, feeling herself get a little pale. "How do you know?" She asked out loud, her voice as surprised as her the look on her face.

"It doesn't matter how I know. I just want to know if it will work." Yuzuki answered. Ashlen glared slightly.

"I'm not answering until you answer me. How do you know about the cure?!" Ashlen demanded, getting mad. Yuzuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Go back to your room and you'll find out" Yuzuki said before she turned around to walk away before turned back around "I won't blame you if you hate me due to my impression I've probably gave you. It's just well it's personal so I won't tell you why" The girl said before turning around once more to head back to the Moon Dorms.

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**

Ashlen frowns in confusion before she headed back to her room to see what Yuzuki could have meant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8  
_

**~Ashlen/Blizzard's P.O.V~**

When Ashlen got to her room she noticed that her book was on the ground near her bed. Slightly frowning, she bent down to pick it but before opening it. Once she flipped it to the last page she blushed when she read something she did not write

"She stole my notebook?" She whispered to herself and sighed. Right then Ashlen noticed that Blizzard was right outside her window, sitting on a tree branch.

Sighing, the girl watched the bird flew to her window sill, pecking at the window as if she wanted in the room. Ashlen walked over to her window and opened it. Blizzard flew inside the room, sitting on the girl's bed as soon as the window was opened wide enough.

"Hello Blizzard." She greeted the feathered animal. "Is there something you want?" Ashlen then asked as she sat beside the white bird.

"Well since you are the only human that can speak to me I thought I'd come here." The bird said as it looked up at the girl with it's big eyes. Ashlen smiled and stroked Blizzard's head.

"So there is no one else you can talk to?" Ashlen asked, thinking of a way how that vampire girl got her notebook. The bird shook it's head.

"Nope no other human to talk to " She answered before slightly ruffling her feathers.

"OK. So what non human can you talk to then?" Ashlen asked, raising an eyebrow. She was hoping to get the owl to say vampires. That way her idea would make better sense.

"Owls." Blizzard answered with a shrug of her feathered shoulders. Ashlen frowned at her. "That's not what I meant. Who is your master?" Ashlen asked seriously. The bird cocked it's head to the side.

"What makes you think i have a master?" The bird asked, playing stupid to protect Yuzuki. Ashlen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are a little to human friendly. If you were a wild owl you would have hesitated before coming over to me." She pointed out. Blizzard blinked twice before looking down.

"If I tell you who my master is then I'll be agreeing that she's my master and she doesn't like being called master." The bird explained as she looked back up to look at the girl's face. Ashlen shrugged.

"Alright I'll switch that to owner then. Is that any better?" Ashlen asked with a thin smile on her face. The bird nodded her head slowly.

"That's better I suppose. My owner is named Yuzuki." Blizzard said which made Ashlen frown.

"You mean the girl you gave my note book to?" Ashlen asked in a serious tone, crossing her arms. The owl only tilted her head to the side, curious how she knew.

"What would make you think that" She asked and watched as the human picked up one of her feathers that was on her pillow.

"You left behind this." Ashlen stated to the bird obviously.

"...oh" Blizzard said as she looked at her feather blankly. Ashlen was then frowning again.

"Why did you take my book? This stuff is so post to be privet." She asked with a hit of sadness in her voice. Now this vampire girl probably knew she was a witch.

"Yuzuki wanted to know why you are here and what you were doing last night." The owl answered the human plainly. Ashlen glared at the air.

"Stupid vampire snoop." she mumbled before sighing deeply. "Can you give her a message for me?" She asked, smiling softly. She wasn't that upset with Blizzard. She was just following orders after all. So no need to be mean to her.

"Sure." Blizzard hooted, bobbing her head as to nod her head yes.

"Just tell her yes it will work, though the vampire needs to have 50% or over human blood in them. Or else they can die." Ashlen told the bird, who looked confused.

"I have no idea what your talking about but okay." Blizzard agreed and made Ashlen smile.

"Thanks and don't worry; she'll know what you mean." Ashlen said as she laid backwards on her back, her legs over the edge.

" Umm okay. I'll go tell her now . Bye" The bird gave a farewell as she flew out the window.

"Bye." Ashlen called back and laid on her side to get a little rest

**~Yuzuki/Blizzard's P.O.V~**

Blizzard flew all the way back to the Moon Dorms, to the window that leads into Yuzuki's room. Landing on the ledge, Blizzard peaked on the glass with her beak to let Yuzuki know she was back.

Yuzuki, who had been sitting on her bed, looked towards her window to see that her owl was out there. Getting up from her bed, the vampire girl walked over to the window, opening it so Blizzard could fly inside.

"Hay, that girl wants me to tell you something." Blizzard said to her master/owner as she sat on the back of the desk's chair.

"OK, what is it?" Yuzuki asked, closing her window before going back to sit down again

"She said to tell you: yes it will work, though the vampire needs to have 50% or over human blood in them. Or else they can die. Do you know what she means?" The bird asked with it's head to the side.

"Yea. Thanks for giving me the message." Yuzuki thanked with a thin smile.

Blizzard tilts her head a little mroe but shakes off the question she wanted to ask. She then relaxed and let herself sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_**(Long chapter, 4061 words)**  
_

**~Ashlen P.O.V~**

After thinking for a few minute in her room, Ashlen went outside to the tree _just_ outside the Sun Dorms. There she sat on a low tree branch – though not too low- and started to make new notes as while as read over the notes she had made.

**~Yuzuki's P.O.V~**

Yuzuki was following Aido outside and she watched him as she noticed a Day Class girl sitting in a tree. Yuzuki sighed, rolling her eyes as she then watched Aido walk that way but didn't follow. She'd just let him do whatever he wanted for now.

**~Ashlen/Aido's P.O.V~**

Ashlen smiled as she continued to read her book, the light of the moon allowing her to see. She hung one of her legs over the edge of the branch to swing it loosely.

"You know every time I find you it's always outside at night" Hanabusa Aido said as he approached her, looking up at branch she was in. This time Ashlen didn't jump and she just looked at Aido.

"I've only been here two days, you know." She said almost dully. "What about you? Are you aloud outside?" She asked with a thin smile. She knew he wasn't and if he was, it was only so post to be in the Moon Dorm's area.

"Of course I am. As a _Night_ Class student I'm aloud out at_ night_." The boy said with a slight smug smile. Rolling her eyes Ashlen looked away from the boy to look at her book again.

"Whatever, I don't really care." She said while she flipped to the next page. Aido simply sighed, part of his mind wondering why this girl didn't act like the others.

"So what are you reading?" He asked to try to start a conversation.

"Same thing you saw me with yesterday." Ashlen answered as she didn't even look up while reading a new page.

"You know it's rude to keep reading when people are trying to talk to you" Aido pointed out, obviously starting to get annoyed.

"I can read and talk at the same time." Ashlen answered, smiling a bit smug like since she knew the male was getting annoyed. Her reply was answered by an irritated grow from Aido. Giggling, Ashlen looked up from her book. "My, what ever is wrong?" She asked teasingly while grinning.

Aido must have been taller then he looked; or had long arms, since the next thing he did was reach up and grabbed the book Ashlen was reading when she averted her attention from it to him and put it in the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He then smiled cutely

"Nothing now" He said with a smirked grin. Ashlen frowned and jumped from the tree to stand in front of him.

"That's not funny; give me back the book." She said and held out her hand as if expecting him to just hand it over to her.

"Will you stop reading it?" The vampire boy asked as he took a few steps back so she couldn't reach him.

"That's none of your business. Now give it back." Ashlen demanded as she stepped closer to the boy. Aido took another step back smirking widely

"No I don't think I will. I think I'll keep it for a while." He said with a smug smirk on his face, which got Ashlen to glare.

"That book doesn't belong to you, nor me in fact. It's the library's book. Give it back before I get into trouble." She demanded, taking another step towards him, arm still reached out to try to open his jacket and take it back.

"Ah so I can always give it back to the library instead." The vampire exclaimed with a happy expression on his face. Ashlen growled slightly before smirking as an idea came into her mind.

"Give it back or else." She said, smirking. She had an idea and was not afraid to do it. Aido smirked right back at her

"Or else what?" He challenged her. Instead of answering him, Ashlen jumped at him, pushing him to the ground and sitting on his chest.

"Or else this." she said with a smirk while she looked down at his slightly surprised face. It was gone in a few seconds, replaced by a smirk.

"You actually think that you can keep me down?" he asked as he grinned smugly. Ashlen nodded

"Long enough to do this." Ashlen said, reaching into his jacket, grabbing her book and getting off him. She stood over him smirking in victory with her book in her hand. Aido only pouted cutely as he got back onto his own feet.

"That was unfair." He said childishly, crossing his arms. Ashlen's smiled got softer.

"Hey, I did give you a fair warning." She reminded teasingly while chuckling softly.

"Well if I knew what you were going to do I'd .... yea I would of still taken your book. " Aido responded while smiling happily. Ashlen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever. I have the book back so I'm happy." She said as she sat back onto the low tree branch, opening it to the page she was last on.

"You're not going to start reading again, are you?" He asked the girl, looking a bit surprised and tiny bit annoyed. Ashlen smiled.

"What if I do? What are you going to do about it this time?" She asked, gripping her book tighter this time so he couldn't grab it from her.

"Ermm I haven't thought about that yet." The vampire said with a sweat drop. Ashlen smirked and stuck out her tongue at vampire boy.

"That's what I thought." She said in a smug way.

"So why are you always up anyways? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Aido asked as he finally dusted the dirt off his uniform. Ashlen shrugged as she put the book on her lap as she looked at him.

"I'm just not tired. I'm used to staying up late hours. A lot of teenagers do that where I come from." She said with a shrug.

"And where do you come from?" Aido asked and Ashlen sweat dropped slightly since she told him the other day in the library.

"I'm Canadian, so I come from Canada." She said obviously.

"Canada...what's it like over there?" Aido aked curiously with a happy smile placed on his lips.

"Well it's not too different than here. Except we call people by their first names, unless we use a Ms. Mrs. or Mr. in front of the last name. We also don't us honorifics like you do. Unlike what others think, we do have hot weather." Ashlen said, making a face since she didn't like when people thought Canadians lived in an ice land.

"Wow that's pretty different." Aido said as he thought it out. Even though he did call Ashlen by her first name, it was disrespectful to do that unless they had permission

"Yeah, I guess. Though to me that's completely normal." Ashlen said, shrugging her shoulders as she jumped from the tree to stand with Aido again.

She was about to say something else until she heard someone coming. Ashlen looked to where the person was coming from, cursing under her breath before jumping back in the tree to hide. Just then Yuki came walking over, looking at Aido.

"Aido-Sempai, what are you doing over here?" She demanded with her best glare to show the vampire she was annoyed

"Err Just looking at the sights, Yuki-Chan." Aido said stupidly as he secretly glared up at Ashlen. Yuki was a little confused by what Aido was glaring at. When she looked up Yuki saw nothing there.

"Well you're not allowed over here. You know the rules.......... OK, what are you looking at?" She asked, annoyed that he could see something that she couldn't. Aido looked away to look back at the human girl.

"Nothing. Like I said I'm taking in the sights." Aido answered and Ashlen smiled slightly since the male vampire didn't rat on her. Yuki sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well like I said, you can't be here. Leave now." She ordered as she reached for her rode. Aido smirked as his eyes started to glow red.

"Ah but I'm not really here Yuki-Chan." Aido said calmly as he started into her eyes, trying to hypnotize her.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Aido-Sempai?" Yuki asked, sounding confused and annoyed at the same time. Aido gently grabbed Yuki's chin and pulled up her face to stare deeper into her eyes.

"I'm in the moon dorms and you were just about to go find zero." Aido whispered smoothing, smirking his face off.

"Wha...... what, who, huh?" Yuki asked as her eyes half closed as she looked sleepy. The prefect girl turned around and walked away. Ashlen sighed, jumping from the tree once Yuki was gone.

"So, you're a hypnotist?" She asked, still pretending she didn't know he was a vampire. Aido looked at her, slightly nervous

"Ummmm yea sure ...I'm a hypnotist." Aido smiled, liking that excuse. Ashlen raised an eyebrow at him before smiling, shaking off knowing what he really was.

"Anyways, thank you for not telling on me." She said gratefully with a smile that matched. Aido smiled back at her.

"You're welcome." Aido responded back with a pleased smile. Ashlen then frowned a little.

"Though what was that glare for?" Ashlen asked, a bit confused as she leaned against the tree. Aido crossed his arms over his chest

"For leaving me to deal with her on my own." The vampire said with a pout on his face. Ashlen only chuckled.

"Well I didn't want to get into trouble. I'm so post to be in the Sun Dorms in my dorm room after all. Besides, something tells me you get into trouble often so it wouldn't be a big deal." She said with a teasing smile. Aido returned her smile with a cute one of his own.

"You're right, as much as I'd hate to admit. I do get into trouble often." The vampire admitted with a chuckle, his blue eyes shining. Ashlen smiled as she felt her cheeks heat up a little bit at the cute look on his face.

"Yes, I though so." She said and giggled slightly, which made her blush a little more since she never giggled; it was too girly for her. Aido looked at her, his blue eyes widening slightly in surprise as they blinked.

"Did you just giggle and blush?" he asked, pointing to her in surprise. Ashlen tried controlling another blush as she shook her head.

"No; giggling is too girly for me." She lied to the boy. Aido shook his head to argue with her.

"But you just giggled." Aido pointed out, arguing with the human girl. Ashlen got embarrassed as she looked away from him.

"You must have heard something else since I did not giggle." She kept lying and denying it.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." Aido challenged her with a small glare. He could feel that she was lying to him and he hated being lied to. Besides, he knew what he heard. Ashlen inhaled deeply as she looked at Aido.

"I did not giggle." She lied in a shaky voice.

"You're lying." Aido said with a small growl. Ashlen herself was getting both annoyed and embarrassed.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" She demanded in her own challenge, embarrassed and annoyed at the boy. Aido shrugged, now looking calmer.

"Nothing." The boy said simply.

"Then why are you trying so hard to prove me wrong?" She asked, crossing her arms and pouting. She didn't like how he was pushing the subject; it was really embarrassing.

"Because you were denying it." Aido said with a cross of her arms. Ashlen frowned and hugged herself.

"Big deal. That's my business." She said before whispering. "Stupid vampire." Under her breath. Aido blinked at Ashlen since he didn't hear what she said.

"What?" He asked, hoping she'd repeat herself.

"Nothing." She said quickly. She wasn't sure if he was asking since he didn't hear or because he did and couldn't believe what she said. Aido looked at her, feeling like she was lying again but left it alone this time.

"Anyway it's getting late and as much as I'd love to stay and chat you need your sleep." Aido told her, getting ready to leave himself before he got in trouble. Ashlen rolled her eyes, sighing.

"First thing I said I wasn't tired. Second thing tomorrow is a Sunday and there are no classes so I can sleep in." Ashlen said though sighed again. "Though there is something I have to do." She said, starting to climb the tree as someone once again came their way. She then jumped from the tree to the other side of the Sun Dorms, now walking to her room.

**~Aido/Zero's P.O.V~**

"Aido Hanabusa, you bastard! You better not still be there!!" The voice of Zero Kiryu shouted. Aido glared at Ashlen once again before she was out of sight. He himself then quickly left before Zero got to where he was.

Zero looked around the gates. He made an angry face when he didn't see the stupid blond vampire there; even if he was glade Aido wasn't there anymore. Zero just wanted to beat Aido to a pulp.

"He's gone........... If that bastard ever hypnotizes Yuki again I'll kill him." He snarled to himself before starting to walk back to where he came from.

[c=48]Jade [/c] says:

**~Ashlen/Aido's P.O.V~**

"Hey where you going?" a male's voice asked from behind Ashlen. The girl stopped her walking to look behind her at the boy.

"What are you doing over here? You're not allowed; it's against the rules." She said in a whisper so the girls with open windows wouldn't wake up.

"Well you came over here and I wanted to know where you were going. Besides, Zero was coming; I needed to get out of there quickly before he could kill me. We don't get along." Aido explained with a sigh. Ashlen rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't you have run to the Moon Dorms to get away from Zero?" Ashlen asked with a small, annoyed frown on her face. Aido shook his head.

"No; it was too far away and Kiryu would have seen me and chased me." The vampire said with a pouty frown.

"Ok, fine. But _I'm _here since I'm a Day Class student and allowed here." Ashlen answered the boy's first question. The boy only shrugged.

"Oh, okay." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. Ashlen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh OK? That's all you have to say after you follow me here? You know anyone can look out their window and see us at anytime? You'll get the both of us in trouble." She said, looking at the windows, feeling worried someone could look out the window at anytime. "Get out of here before someone sees you." Ashlen ordered before turning back around and heading to her room again**.** Aido sighed before following the human.

"What if I don't want to?" Aido asked the human girl, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no way he wanted to leave so soon when Zero Kiryu wanted to turn him into dust.

"Like I already said, you'll get into trouble, again." Ashlen replied in a soft toned voice of a whisper. She noticed the vampire smirk, his blue eyes narrowed in a amusement.

"No one is going to see me and as long as you don't rat me out, I'll be fine. I didn't rat _you _out." Aido reminded her, expecting that she do the same thing for him. Ashlen sighed deeply, shaking her head as she got to the window that was opened and lead into her room.

"Whatever then. Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." She said while she climbed into her dorm room; which had her window open. Aido followed right behind her, stepping into the room and looked around.

"Nice room. I sometimes wish I didn't have to share." The boy said grinning as Ashlen glared at him.

"Hey! I never said you can come in." She snapped angrily, crossing her arms as she sat on her bed. Aido returned her glare with a smirk.

"You never said I couldn't come in." He pointed out smugly with a smug grin. Ashlen growled lightly as she put the library book on the side table beside her little note book.

"No I didn't but I still didn't say you could. And since you came in without my permission you broke in." She stating, kicking off her shoes. Aido shook his head.

"I didn't break in. The window open and I just followed you in." Aido answered childishly with a face that matched.

"Oh my god, you're such an idiot." Ashlen insulted the vampire as she rolled her eyes as she let herself fall backwards on her bed, her legs hanging over the edge. She reached for her note book, without looking at it, so she could read over what she had so far

"So what you have written in there anyways?" Aido asked curiously, ignoring the insult, as he sat down on the bed beside the human girl.

"................. Just things." Ashlen answered after a small hesitation. She gripped the book tight incase he wanted to take it from her to read. Aido tilted his head and blinked his blue eyes at Ashlen.

"What kind of things?" He asked, pushing for more information.

"Just things." Ashlen said as she felt stupid since she couldn't think of anything to make up at the time.

"That's just making me want to know more." Aido stated and stared at the black book, thinking.

He couldn't help but feel curious. By the way she wasn't telling him, Aido knew that it had to be something really interesting. Ashlen rolls to her stomach and scooted more onto the bed so her legs would be on it.

"Well it's none of your business." Ashlen said as she read over more of the notes she had wrote.

She flipped to a page that talked about true and false facts she knew about vampires. Ashlen shifted onto her stomach, her legs behind Aido, to get more comfortable and that's when vampire made an attempt to grab the book out of her hands

"Hey! Get your hands off!" She said before pushing the book under her stomach to keep it from the boy. Aido only smirked.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" He taunted playfully as he pushed a hand under the human's stomach to get the book from her.

Ashlen gasped and jumped in slight surprise since she didn't expect him to do that. When she jumped, she got off her stomach but grabbed her book and held it into the air. Though that didn't stop Aido. He held onto her human's shoulder for support as he tried to reach for the little black book.

"Hey, get your hand off me!" She ordered and fought to get him off her, all without letting the book come within the vampire's reach.

Ignoring her, Aido made another reach for the book but ending up pushing a little too hard her both he and the human girl feel off the bed.

"Oww." Ashlen groaned as she laid on top of Aido. Her chest on his and her legs entangled with his. Her notebook was still on her bed. "Geez you're such a nosy va........... boy." She quickly corrected herself as she stayed on Aido.

Aido only responded with a light blush, barely noticeable to the girl. It was embarrassing to how the girl was laying on top of him and more embarrassing that she didn't get off yet.

Ashlen, even though she was glade Aido didn't notice she almost called him a vampire, was also embarrassed how she was laying on the vampire and quickly got off him. She then looked down to see that the blond haired Night Class student stayed on her floor.

"Sorry." He apologized in embarrassment. Ashlen smiled lightly and held down her hand.

**"**Aren't you going to get up off the floor?" Ashlen asked and waiting for him to take her hand so she could help him back up. Aido sat up with a nod.

"Yea" Aido said as he took her hand and let her help him stand back up. Ashlen blushed softly as she felt how warm his skin was. So the fact that vampires had cold skin thing was just a myth.

Ashlen quickly grabbed for her book before he could. Aido just looked at her with a smile, seeming not interested for another attack. The girl tried to fight off her blush as she sat on her bed.

"Maybe you should go to your own room now." She said as she laid back down, hugging her book to her chest, just in case. Aido sighed and nodded.

"Fine but I will find out what's in there." He said with a childish and determent grin. Ashlen smirked and hugged her notebook a little tighter.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that, Mr. Aido." She seemed to mock tease the vampire boy. Aido raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, so you know my name?" he asked and Ashlen nodded.

"I remember that girl saying it that time we were in the library. Then there was that boy, you're cousin I'm guessing, calling you Hanabusa." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Aido pouted fake.

"Why didn't you just ask me for it?" he asked curiously.

"Why bother asking when I hear it from other people?" Ashlen asked as she laid on her back. Aido shrugged.

"It's more polite." He replied back, no longer pouting but smiling. Ashlen shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ashlen said, pushing her notebook in her bottom pillowcase before putting her head on both of them, yawning.

"Well I guess I'll be going now " Aido walked to the window "Bye, sleep well." He waved to the girl falling asleep.

"Bye." Ashlen said back, closing her eyes and falling asleep in seconds. Aido jumped out of her window and started heading over to the dorms, avoiding Zero in case the hunter was still looking for him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

**Yuzuki's P.O.V **

Yuzuki was once again walking through the hallways in the Moon Dorms while she had a letter in her hand. She was on her way to see Kaname but wasn't watching where she was going, being caught in her thoughts. So, as a result, Yuzuki walked right into someone and fell on her butt on the ground behind her. Looking up she saw it was Takuma Ichijo looked like he had been reading a manga.

"Oh, my apologizes, Yuzuki, I wasn't looking where I was going." Takuma apologized as he put his book to his side, away from his face. Yuzuki smiled and waved her hand to dismiss it.

"No it's fine, don't worry about it. I should have been looking where I going also." Yuzuki dismissed the little accident as she smiled up at the blond vampire. Ichijo smiled down at Yuzuki and held down a hand to help her up. Yuzuki took the hand and Takuma pulled her up.

"What's the letter for?" He asked when he spotted it in the girl's hand. Yuzuki brought it up face level so it could see it better. It was in an envelop so it couldn't be read unless opened.

"Well I'm going to speak to Kaname and if he's not there I'm just going to leave this letter for him to read." The girl explained with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I think Kaname is with the Chairmen right now. So I guess you'll need the letter. Is it about something personal?" the male vampire asked, curious to what it could be about. Yuzuki nodded her head a yes.

"Yea I need to go somewhere for a few days but need to let Kaname know first." Yuzuki explained and Takuma smiled lightly.

"Oh, I'll make sure he gets the letter then." He said with a gentle, insuring smile. Yuzuki blinked and looked at the male.

"Are you sure? I'm not leaving till tomorrow afternoon." Yuzuki asked with a slight tilt of her head. Takuma nodded his head with another smile.

"Yes. In fact I can even give him the letter for you. Save you the trouble of it." He offered kindly with another smile, holding out his hand to take the letter from the girl.

"Thanks." Yuzuki smiled back as she handed the letter over to Takuma. The boy took it from her gently.

"You're very welcome" He said polity, placing the note into his shirt pocket.

"So what are you doing anyway?" Yuzuki asked as she walked with him down the hall to head back to her room.

"Just reading more manga." Ichijo said with a friendly smile.

"Oh may I ask what it's called?" Yuzuki asked, interested in what made the boy so lost in the story that they walked into each other.

"It's a short manga called Bloody Kiss. It's another vampire manga." He said with a glade smile. It was a bit weird for a vampire to read about made up vampires just Takuma Ichijo liked it; he found it funny at times.

"Oh god. What's it saying about us now?" Yuzuki asked as she couldn't help laughing slightly. She also found it amusing to see what humans thought vampire were all about.

"Actually this one is more correct. We can go out in day light. We can eat garlic, we can tough the cross, we can sleep in beds if we want. The only wrong thing different is that we only drink from one person and call her a bride." Ichijo said with a bigger smile, seeming pleased with story.

"Well that's not too bad then." Yuzuki added in with a small grin. Takuma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Though vampires in real life can drink from as many people they want. Although it's not really allowed much anymore." He said, flipping the page

"Hmm too bad. For the book I mean." Yuzuki added quickly. Takuma smiled and pretended he didn't even notice.

"It's actually really fun to read. And the oldest male vampire is really silly." He commented with a happy smile, opening his book back up to gaze at the pictures.

"Maybe after I've finished the book series I'm reading I'll read it for myself. It sounds interesting." Yuzuki thought out loud as she started to near her room door. Takuma nodded in agreement/

"It really is. You'll enjoy it." he said happily as she continued to smile brightly. Yuzuki stopped walking when she got outside her room door.

"Thank for the advise and help, Takuma. I guess I'll cya tomorrow or whenever I get back." Yuzuki farewell the male vampire for the night.

"Alright. goodnight Yuzuki." Ichijo said, waving to her as he kept walking on. Yuzuki waved back before starting into her room but stopped, looking back at Ichijo who was about to enter his room.

"Hey Ichijo?" She called out to him, causing him to look back at her.

"Yeah?" He called back, turning around to face her fully.

"Can you tell Shiki I want him please?" Yuzuki asked him kindly. Ichijo smiled at her and chuckled softly.

"Sure, no problem." Ichijo said with a small smile. Yuzuki smiled and walked back inside her room, sitting down on her bed and waited for the other boy to come.

It wasn't much of a wait until there was a soft knock at the door. Yuzuki got off her bed and opened her door to see Shiki on the other side of it.

"Hey, Ichijo said you wanted to see me." he said dully with his hand in his pants pockets. Yuzuki nodded and moved to the side to let the boy in.

"Yep. I need sleep because I'm going to be going somewhere for a few days." Yuzuki explained as the boy came in and she closed the door behind him.

"Alright but what does that have to do with me?" Shiki asked, leaning against the wall beside the big bed.

"Well most of the time I ask Aido but I don't want to bother him tonight. Anyways anyway I can't sleep if I'm on my own. That's why my attitude gets worst most of the time because I normally don't sleep for weeks. Well anyway I wondering if you could stay with me tonight seeing as you are my brother." Yuzuki asked hopefully and gave her brother puppy eyes. Shiki sighed before smiling very thinly.

"Alright. Ichijo might keep me up with his new book anyways." he complained a little bit as he sat on her edge of the big bed. Yuzuki chuckled slightly.

"Yea he telling me about it, it sounded quite interesting but I'm happy reading my book series for the moment. That doesn't mean I don't like to read manga though" she said as she climbed into bed pulling the covers up tight around her Shiki laid down beside her.

"Well it can he a little annoying. He keeps the light on." Shiki complained some more, laying on his side to be more comfy. Yuzuki frowned a bit in confusion.

"Why doesn't he just read it in the dark? We vampires can do that " Yuzuki pointed out as she turned around to face him snuggled up in the quilt

"Beats me." Shiki shrugged with a yawn as he put an arm around her quilt covered body Yuzuki snuggled closer to him her eyes dropping closed

"Goodnight." Yuzuki spoke with a yawn.

"Goodnight." Shiki also yawned yawning before he closed his own eyes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

**~Ashlen and Yuzuki's P.O.V~**

Ashlen was sitting in the booth of a dinner. She was drinking a tall glass of coke and dipping her fries in her gravy which she had set to the side of the plate.

Yuzuki was about to walk pass a dinner but stopped and decided to go in. Upon entering she noticed Ashlen and started walking over to her. Ashlen wiped some gravy off her face before she noticed the Yuzuki vampire walking over to her.

"Hey, are all of you so nosy?" She asked, talking about the other night when her notebook was taken. Yuzuki blinked for a moment, having not expecting that kind of greeting.

"Wow I come to say hi and suddenly I'm nosy." Yuzuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Ashlen narrowed her eyes at her.

"You had an owl steal my note book just to see what was in it. I'd call that nosy." Ashlen said, sounding annoyed before sighing. "And hi." She said as she went back to her fries.

"I didn't have her steal it. She just brought it to me." Yuzuki sat down opposite her. "and hi to you too." She rolled her eyes once more. Ashlen smirked slightly.

"Well you obviously know I know your secret now, but you don't know mine. Also I know animals a lot more. Why would she bring you my note book if she wasn't ordered? In that case you'd think you'd return it right away instead of reading it and making a comment." Ashlen pointed out, eating gravy soaked fry. Yuzuki smirked thinly herself.

"I just told her to watch you, since I was suspicious of something, but she brought me the notebook instead. I couldn't resist reading it especially when it would help me found out what you are." Yuzuki said before she started laughing slightly. "So Aido's kinda cute, is he?" The female vampire asked with a teasing smile. Ashlen blushed and glared at her.

"Shut up, and what do you think I am?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Ashlen knew the vampire girl was going to say a witch but what the girl wouldn't know was that Ashlen was a rare kind of witch.

"Well a witch." Yuzuki spoke like she already knew which she did from reading the notebook. Ashlen smirked.

"Well yes, but I'm a rare kind. One of my powers is talking to animals and another is the 4 elements. I can also make spells with rhymes, which is rare since a lot of people think they are fake." Ashlen said, smiling proudly. Yuzuki smiled back, looking interested.

"Awesome. I wish I could do that. Well I can do the talking to animals as well but controlling the four elements, now that's something." The vampire girl commented kindly. Ashlen nodded her head.

"My best elements are Fire and earth. Water is ok but Wind is really hard for me. It takes a lot of energy to control." Ashlen said as she pushed her fries to silently offer some to Yuzuki. Yuzuki took a few fries and ate them.

"Well I'd tell you what mine where but i can't control them so i won't." Yuzuki shrugged her shoulders slightly and took another fry.

"Alright. My powers were hard to control at first. It seemed it was my emotions that set them off at first. Anger was the key to fire and it's the reason to why it was my strongest power." Ashlen explained as she took a sip of her coke.

"Are you saying you get angry a lot?" Yuzuki asked, raising an eyebrow, curious. Ashlen nodded her head, putting her glass back down on the table.

"Yeah but I can control myself a lot better now. Although, my fire is strongest when I'm angry. It's strong when I'm calm to. So strong I can mold it into things." Ashlen said, looking pleased with herself. Yuzuki put her fist under her chin in a thinking matter.

"So what emotion represents the other elements?" she asked curiously. What this witch girl was saying was really interesting and Yuzuki wanted to lean more about her.

"Actually any emotion I want. Earth is calmness but the other two can be anything from calm to anger. That's because there is different types of water and winds." Ashlen said with a shrug, leaning back in her seat as she sighed contently.

"Okay." Yuzuki leaned back also, watching what Ashlen was doing. The witch girl suddenly smirked and leaned forwards a bit.

"Do you want a demonstration?" She asked with a grin spreading on her lips.

"Sure okay." Yuzuki answered, also grinning. Ashlen stood up from her seat.

"OK, follow me." The witch ordered, paying for her meal before leading Yuzuki to an empty park. When they got there, Yuzuki leaned against a tree and kept her eyes on Ashlen.

"OK, watch this." Ashlen instructed looking at the tree Yuzuki was leaning against. She raised a hand, waving three fingers and a branch grabbed around Yuzuki's waist like an arm of a person standing behind her.

"Wow." Yuzuki stated, looking down at the branch before back up again. "okay, ok, ok what about water?" She asked, starting to get excited and not seeming to mind the branch still holding her. Ashlen looked at the water, waving her hand again. Some of the water rose into the air like a snake.

"Freeze." Ashlen whispered and the water turned into solid ice.

"Ok, now that's so awesome." Yuzuki said with a wide grin on her lips. Ashlen smiled back, enjoying herself.

"As for fire here is the best thing I can do." She said, smirking as she held out her arms as if trying to balance herself. Her whole body, even hair, caught on fire but nothing burnt. Yuzuki stared at her in awe.

"That is really awesome. I'm jealous now I wanna control the elements." Yuzuki whined playfully while smiling. Ashlen smiled back and made all the fire go to her hands. She squeezed her hands and the fire went out.

"Yeah, a lot of wizards do to, though this is a rare power and can be hard to control." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Ashlen then made the tree branch let go of Yuzuki, freeing her.

"I can see why it's so rare." She agreed and stepped away from the tree. Ashlen nodded and sighed.

"There is only other person in the world with these powers. Although, I haven't seen him for a couple years now." She said as she remembered the Wizard boy that shared the powers she did.

"Really? What is his name?" Yuzuki asked, seeming more interested then earlier.

"A boy I went to a school with for one year. He was a real play boy jerk. He thought all the girls were in love with him and would act like it. His name was Dean." Ashlen said, smiling slightly as she remembered him.

"Oh what happened to him then?" Yuzuki asked, tilting her head slightly.

"There was a huge wizard fight one day, good against evil. As jerky as Dean can be, he was good enough to fight with us. Although he got hit with a very powerful memory lose spell and has been in the hospital from this point on." Ashlen said with a deep sigh, shaking her head from left to right slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that." Yuzuki offered some sympathy. Ashlen smiled lightly.

"That's OK. The others are trying every thing to get his memory back. I think he remembers his own name again." Ashlen said with a shrug. She put her hands behind her head and began to walk out of the park. Yuzuki looked up at the sky, not bothering to the witch.

"Well not to be rude or what but I have to go now." Yuzuki told the girl as she looked back at the girl's leaving form.

"Alright then. And tell no one I'm a witch. No one is so post to know." Ashlen called out behind her. Ashlen then walked back to the school


End file.
